


【涼裕】腰振り

by monster59810



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monster59810/pseuds/monster59810
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke, Yamada Ryosuke/Nakajima Yuto, 山田涼介/中島裕翔
Kudos: 8





	【涼裕】腰振り

他們正在演唱會前置會議中努力修改歌單中。  
山田看似隨口說說的提議讓會議室都安靜下來。

當年山田染了那頭金髮後，彷彿就是一場考驗的開始。  
那年正值團體十週年前夕，從年頭跨年演唱會後就馬不停蹄，日常番組特別節目，各自戲劇電影拍攝，專輯籌備選歌錄音配合新巡迴的各種前置工作和排練。尤其是當中島接下夏季主演，山田也開始漫改電影的訓練和拍攝，休日總是錯開讓他們只能靠團體活動才能見面；即使見面，也會因為隔天一早就要展開行程只能先後離開事務所，連慶祝生日也得要在綵排後忙裡偷閒才能享受二人世界。  
無法見面時，他們唯有依賴發送訊息溝通。  
訊息裡，趁著拍攝空檔傳訊息的中島不時提醒戀人別用力過猛，真人比不上漫畫人物輕盈靈活，受傷並不是補畫兩筆就能復原；而山田總會和順地回應沒問題、會多注意安全，有時候會反過來提醒中島要多休息。  
現在回想起來，他太天真了，竟然輕易被轉移話題。  
認識山田已有一半人生，雖然中間歷經無法坦誠溝通的冰河期，彼此都假裝看不見對方卻又無比在意，後來終於跨過那道鴻溝走在一起也有好幾年，中島又怎會不了解山田涼介的脾氣──愛逞強又不認輸──所以當他在巡演中段某次排練發覺戀人動作微妙地僵硬，他故意走近正在專心討論樂隊曲目編排的山田，指尖緩緩戳落在腰際⋯⋯  
排練結束，中島邁著大步走進淋浴間，將努力跟上步伐的山田隔絕於門外。  
他只需要點時間接受戀人對他的隱瞞。  
腰傷發生於上週，然而山田在訊息隻字未提，每天仍然與中島閒話家常或是互相分享拍攝樂趣，甚或知道今日就會見面，山田事前都沒有走漏任何風聲，只有在他發現時默認傷勢。  
仰視著他黑瞳裡滿是溫柔與內疚，中島頓時明白對方的隱瞞源由何處。  
有岡在外面投訴他們兩個霸佔著淋浴間。  
即使牽動傷勢，即使看起來永遠都是中島將嬌小的戀人抱住，山田仍是欣然張開兩臂，讓中島把他緊緊抱擁著。山田抬手輕拍戀人後背安撫波濤洶湧的心情，故意把臉埋在對方平坦胸口前笑著說這很快就會好起來、別擔心。  
戀人的溫柔擁抱比千言萬語的解釋更有用。  
中島幾乎每日都會在訊息裡監督山田的工作和復健狀況，工作結束後到山田家等他回來規管他的起居作息。雖然礙於交際應酬無法確實控制山田的飲食，但中島至少能幫忙照顧不時會忘記自己受傷的戀人：提醒他不能胡亂拉伸和定時吃藥，多喝開水別只顧著喝可樂，沉迷遊戲也要保持正確姿勢，偶爾幫忙洗頭擦背等等諸如此類的瑣碎事情，務求讓山田盡快回復活動自如的日常。  
可惜巡演日程有相當密度，而且每場演出都有大量舞蹈，即使有止痛藥幫忙，山田還是有些平時行雲流水的動作和定點被腰傷窒礙，中島只好與團員一起聯同經紀人編舞師在無視山田的拒絕下討論更改動作。  
於是他們兩個暗地裡差點又在排練室大鬧一場。  
其實只是山田單方面生氣。  
中島再怎麼厚著臉皮讓戀人放下半點驕傲妥協，對方都置若罔聞選擇別開臉，逕自向知念和岡本搭話。直到兩人開車回家時，難得被安置到副駕駛座的山田向他再三堅持有止痛藥的幫忙下，動作都可以勉強做得來，惟獨少部分──  
駛進公寓的專用停車格泊好車，中島打斷戀人剛在排練室提出過的相同抗議，猶豫半秒、握在方向盤的雙手猛然捧起戀人有些消瘦的臉，強硬地讓對方只看著他，以宣佈重大事項的鄭重語氣說道：  
「やま，以後在床上交換位置吧。」  
「⋯⋯蛤？」  
中島打算為言論開始侃侃而談，山田突然意會過來抬起手拍他的頭，掌風頗為凌厲。中島捂著頭側準備投訴對方未免太認真、不就開個玩笑，山田卻已僵住動作，緊皺著眉扶著腰，臉色有些蒼白，看來是拉到受傷位置了。  
中島趕緊幫彼此解開安全帶並將山田的座椅放平，平躺讓腰背漸漸放鬆，戀人的表情也緩和下來。  
中島牽起山田放在身旁的手，十指緊扣地貼在臉旁，黑框眼鏡下滿是擔憂不捨與心痛。山田以為他要用動之以情的方法說服自己，豈料戀人甫開口就楚楚可憐般提醒他，要是這次受傷留下舊患，恐怕將來的幸福就要靠別人了。  
山田真不知道是該好氣還是好笑。為了對他用激將法，曾經酒醉後嚷著最喜歡跟他做愛的戀人竟然不但宣稱要互換攻受位置，還揚言要到外面搞浮気⋯⋯  
確實被逗樂的山田彎著唇末，抬手拿去中島的平光眼鏡，單手攬過那纖細頸項讓對方靠近來，微仰著頭、吻住近期經常只能遠觀的薄唇輾轉吸吮。  
山田喜歡瞇著眼偷看中島和他接吻時的表情。那臉乾淨清爽的氣息隨著舌尖相纏的深吻減褪，逐漸染上迷茫與豔麗，像是一朵遇水就能綻放的粉色玫瑰，讓人想收藏那一剎那的變化。  
指尖沿脖頸而落，調整戀人本來以兩手支撐在座椅上的姿勢變成幾乎軟癱在自己身上。中島埋在他的頸窩間輕輕磨蹭，耳邊是被掠奪空氣後的喘息，就連被他愛撫衣衫下的肌膚時、喉間隱忍的低吟都能聽得一清二楚。  
山田順勢伸手到中島臀部輕揉，然而戀人猛然驚醒過來，慌忙從山田身上離開，途中還因為顧慮他的傷勢而驚慌手滑，差點導致全身壓在他身上。  
好不容易重新坐穩在駕駛座上，車廂內已是靜謐狀態。山田將座椅逐點調整到正常角度，伸手過來握住中島有些冒汗的手心，安慰著對方不必過於小心翼翼而太緊張，他很清楚自己能做到哪個地步。  
若是戀人願意配合他，他完全可以躺著，等中島主動騎跨在他身上──光是想像就讓人血脈沸騰──可惜中島還是苦口婆心勸他這段時間該用其他方法解決，別貪一時歡愉冒險亂來，最後還抓起行囊就跳下車，山田惟有放棄車震念頭也乖乖下車。  
甫回到家，以為只能洗澡睡覺的山田就被中島拉著手到浴室。  
爽快褪去衣衫的中島伸手幫山田解開褲頭帶、扯去上衣，一起走到蓮蓬頭綿密灑落水珠的淋浴間裡洗澡。待彼此身上泡泡都沖去後，中島忽而彎下背低頭來，從山田濡濕金髮到唇角吮吻到滿佈水珠的肩膀胸腹，兩手握住彼此都已有反應的性器同步套弄；雙膝漸漸跪於地上，中島撩起自己額前阻礙視線的濕髮，帶著仰視的上目線緩緩將戀人高揚性器含到口裡啜吮。  
以往只會在忙碌工作夾縫中以這種方式享受一刻春宵，意外地在情事裡容易害羞的中島甚少主動做到這個地步。  
十指纏繞著戀人帶著水氣的黝黑髮絲，山田背貼在冰涼瓷磚上拼命按捺腰椎擺動與高潮將近的衝動，扯起還在認真吞吐的中島，再次攬過頸項讓戀人低頭接吻。唇舌上滿是性愛的腥羶味，山田還是變換著角度深入翻攪那始終帶著甜蜜的口腔。  
窄小空間裡熱氣蒸騰，久未得到滿足的慾望終於在彼此手裡釋放。  
喘息中額際相貼，中島垂眼看看手心低聲說著哇やま好多，山田湊上前咬了咬那雙應該享受此刻安靜的薄唇，勾著唇角咕噥著讓戀人閉嘴。  
「やま、我們以後還是交換位置吧。」  
「⋯⋯等你做好覺悟再說。」

山田正式接演月九開始，終於預告將會與那頭金髮暫時作別。  
電影殺青後得到難得三天的連續休日，山田全日時間分配到做家務、連線遊戲、做物理治療按摩和閱讀劇本。知念和岡本偶爾會為了確認他生存而跑上來喝掉他的可樂，反而剛好數天都有工作的中島並沒有出現，只是在電話中提醒他那些已被多次提醒的提醒。  
「ゆてぃ知道自己會心軟，所以能避就避吧。」知念在聽到山田對中島幾天不現身略有微言時，訕笑著邊說邊提醒他可樂殺精別喝太多。  
山田不得不承認，本來想仗著有數天休息，打算在第一晚忍著痛也要與中島來場久違刺激浪漫的性愛；就算中島最初拒絕，山田也總有辦法令戀人不情不願甚至自投羅網。可惜，山田沒想到中島會從根本入手，索性避而不見強逼他真正休息。  
多虧戀人的不見蹤影，山田腰傷情況確實有所好轉，在美容室正式與金髮告別染回茶色時或坐或躺都總算熬過了。  
再次見到中島，已是十月橫濱演出前兩星期。  
先前發行了新單曲，全場從舞台燈光以至歌單都要重新再作微調。山田身兼半個演唱會製作人當然親力親為，在排練室的長桌前一邊緩慢拉筋熱身，一邊與工作人員討論新歌表演時的各種細節，一邊以餘光留意著老是跟他往相反方向的戀人和團員的移動路線。  
中島還是在空無一人的樂屋被山田堵上了。  
十指交扣牽起他的手帶他到沙發坐下，睽違數天的山田出乎意料竟以溫柔作為開場白，本來就於心不忍的中島馬上放下防備解釋著自己的用意，焦急想得到戀人的理解。然而待中島安靜下來，山田只說了一句：  
「山田的山田醬好可憐。」  
這分明是故意隱忍著笑意裝作嚴肅向他提出投訴。  
既然戀人沒有真正生氣，想到沒見面始終讓戀人有些情緒的中島就起了惡作劇的念頭，手心從戀人臂彎輕撫落下至彼此交握的手背和大腿，帶繭指尖故意撩撥褲襠透薄布料，挨近戀人耳邊輕輕吐息說やま不要生氣。胯間溫度漸漸變熱讓中島有些沾沾自喜，但甫抬頭山田卻不如意料中露出無可奈何慣常的寵溺表情，反而突然抓住他的手緊貼在透著熱度的褲襠上，墨黑眼眸裡已翻滾忍隱已久的赤裸欲望，中島才驚覺自己好像開啟了戀人身上某個不該啟動的按鈕。  
被山田撲倒在沙發上時，那張在他眼裡完美無瑕天下無敵的臉容近在咫尺，中島心頭一軟還是乖乖承認責任──自己點的火是該由自己撲熄的──可是這個火再燒一下應該沒關係吧？等等還是要到排練室繼續演唱會的綵排；再說，就算再怎麼狀態良好，根據經驗樂屋的沙發說到底也不是一個理想的地方、  
中島邊推卻著邊拚命安撫已燥熱起來的山田，慌忙中只能以答應今晚跟對方回家作為準時開始綵排的交換條件。  
不過滿心歡喜而分神導致用力過猛的山田看來今晚不能做什麼了。  
眼看山田被經紀人緊急帶往醫院檢查，要不是有團員冷靜阻止，中島幾乎要跟上去。高木提醒他，被目擊團內兩人進出醫院也無助於讓山田盡早康復，他們現在能做的只有在演出上再作調動讓山田減輕負擔。若是作為團員的他們不以多數壓倒如領航者般的山田，山田肯定不會認輸，在演出時咬緊牙關也會把動作做好做滿。  
結束完全無法專心的排練，中島被知念和岡本一左一右像綁架般強行夾到車上，出發前往山田家。  
前面兩人沿途安慰他，團內末子無奈說著涼介就知道ゆてぃ會直接回家所以特地叫我們把你帶過去、我和圭人順便去打場遊戲，戀人似乎真的很怕他像之前一樣完全避而不見。  
他沒有想要逃走或是閃避，他恨不得能夠瞬間轉移到山田身邊，甚至恨不得世上有種能讓他分擔戀人所承受的所有痛楚的魔法⋯⋯也許山田就會記得管好自己的身體了。可是見到戀人為了不讓他擔憂而強撐著微笑，有時又忍不住主動照顧他而牽動腰傷，他就寧可彼此暫時不見面，好讓山田得到真正休養。  
在知念催促他快拿出來的眼神下尷尬掏出山田家門卡開門，本該臥床休息的山田正在客廳沙發上平躺著玩手機，聽到開門聲和他的聲音就隨意回應了おかえり，狀態就是假日賦閒在家等待他來到的模樣，彷彿受傷一事不曾發生。  
⋯⋯沒事就好。  
中島為不宜隨便移動的戀人和親友們啟動遊戲主機和遞上遊戲搖杆，然後忽略知念故作驚訝說ゆてぃ會做家務了嗎、默默開始戀人平常回家後應該做的家務，自然拿起掛在牆邊充電完畢的吸塵器吸著地毯上為數不多的塵蟎。  
看半坐半躺的山田偶爾因為角色落入困境而亂叫亂嚷卻又不敢亂動的模樣，他邊吸塵邊思索知念剛剛在車上的說話：如果生病中的人總是脆弱的，那他的戀人在彼此見不著面的那幾天是否快要碎了滿地的玻璃？  
獲得勝利後丟下嚷著好累要回家的親友二人在客廳自行收拾離去，山田拍了拍與吸塵器摶鬥過後窩在地毯上快要睡著的戀人，讓中島無視那兩人一同移動到寢室去。  
躺到彼此熟悉的雙人床上，躲藏在染著彼此氣味的被窩裡，中島將手心貼在戀人微涼的臉頰上。房裡只剩下仍然努力發出柔和光芒的小夜燈，山田在昏暗燈光中轉頭過來，凝視他的那雙墨眸並未因為傷勢反覆加劇而變得黯淡，反而依然是滿載星光般的明亮。中島在枕頭上慢慢靠近，吻過戀人有些乾燥的唇，線條堅毅的鼻樑，星星尾巴的眼角，最後停在額頭上。  
「やま的眼裡有星星⋯⋯」窩在山田肩頸之間，中島夢囈一樣喃喃自語地說著。  
「因為我眼前有全世界最光最亮最閃的星星。」  
山田輕笑著托起戀人下巴調整位置，讓彼此額頭相貼鼻樑交錯。  
男朋友太會說話是個會讓人沉迷的煩惱。  
即使昏昏欲睡，中島還是被戀人撩撥得害羞，伸長四肢緊纏在山田身上。他相信他的やま不會因為數天缺少他的陪伴而軟弱下來、被腰傷打敗，但他知道戀人會因為他而變得堅強。  
山田僵直著身體趕緊提醒中島別在這時候磨蹭到，彷彿被八爪魚擁抱著的這種狀況既不能直接脫褲子解決，也難以爬起來去洗冷水澡，該要小心為妙⋯⋯肩頸間傳來平穩呼吸打斷喋喋不休的提示，山田在戀人難得看見的頭頂落下親吻，輕聲道了句晚安，順便祈願腰傷盡快康復，免得中島又說出為了終生幸福而要拋棄他的說話。  
唉，不過隔天還是為了被他以外全員贊成廢除的山田式頂胯而冷戰兩個小時。  
等他能再頂胯時，戀人可是要十倍奉還。

團體無事邁進十週年，一年前的腰傷得到適當治療與休養，情況大有改善，惟獨偶有表演時動作力度過猛而有些發痛。  
十週年安然渡過，中島卻在年末一場會議上丟出一枚震撼彈。  
山田當時只祈盼四十分鐘的說詞能讓中島重新考慮退團的決定，根本沒有心力留意其他人的反應，更無心理會八乙女試圖緩和氣氛的笨蛋行為──都要退團了還杜鵑什麼！他只在意中島在會議最後依然一意孤行，還在他來不及反應時就逃出樂屋避開他的追問。  
中島整個星期都沒有主動跟他聯絡，在工作場合碰面就專業地隱藏起尷尬配合微笑，然而每次結束工作就像是有特異功能瞬間轉移一樣、突然就找不到人了。山田有想過不如直接到中島家堵截，但以戀人個性，一旦反抗起來，他只會逼得對方不顧一切，釀成互相傷害的慘劇。  
山田還在年末忙碌裡天天夜夜糾結著如何軟硬兼施撬開中島嘴巴找個時間讓彼此聊聊心底話，番組已經為他揭曉答案。  
退團危機雖然得到解決，戀人也誠懇地從前台圍繞著他一直道歉直到後台樂屋，但山田始終有些不忿──明明感覺事有蹊蹺，但還是被最親密的戀人嚇得亂了陣腳，整個星期無法冷靜思考，不然他一定可以找出團員們偷笑時的破綻。  
在樂屋捶了有岡幾下吵吵鬧鬧過算是洩忿，團員都知道山田已原諒他們這齣十週年年度大戲，換下演出服後都陸續坐上保姆車離開電視台。中島在跟上團員步伐前，山田拉起他的手心、在手背上落下輕吻，坐在沙發上以上目線邀請他等等到山田家過夜的樣子像極了某個歐洲小國的高貴王子。中島自然沒有多想，被迷惑得點頭如搗蒜地答應。  
要是可以重新選擇，他大概會請戀人先消消氣再約。  
洗過澡後就被山田扯進睡房壓到床上，自知理虧的中島賠著笑，打算先下手為強不讓戀人提起上星期的事，戀人居然也順著他的意思，陪他閒聊著明天開會討論年末演唱會時午餐的外賣該叫哪一家。同樣甜美笑容反倒讓中島背後竄起涼意，指尖試探般扯了扯對方衣擺，主動重新闡述番組代表提出的說法，戀人聽得頻頻點頭，但看那張毫無裂痕依然是完美假笑的樣子他就知道自己未能讓對方手下留情。  
幸好剛剛洗澡時已經做好兩手準備。  
山田將手指抵進狹穴裡卻感受到並非久違一個星期以上的緊繃，反而有些潤濕柔軟可以輕易容納兩根手指甚至在內轉動。得意地看見男朋友那張完美臉容盡是驚喜，嘴巴卻仍然開著玩笑說裕翔果然是身體比嘴巴誠實，中島主動往戀人頸上搭上兩臂將對方勾近過來。  
「誰叫やま看上去就是要秋後算賬的樣子、我好害怕、」  
舌尖討好般溫柔舔著近在眼前已拿掉耳環的耳垂，察覺到戀人氣息噴在肩頸間的呼吸漸變沉重，中島順勢讓臉頰貼在能聽到心跳漸強的頸側，希望自己乖巧配合能令山田冷靜下來，不要在年末這種幾乎每日行程滿檔還有演出的時期一夜消耗過多體力。  
可是山田只是冷笑，低聲問戀人為什麼知道會害怕還答應，胯間炙熱緊貼在彼此赤裸肚腹上蹭動，甬道裡的手指惡意摸索並按壓在熟悉敏感點，故意讓身下戀人輕喘出聲，長腿不自覺夾緊他的腰際，包覆著指尖的內壁同時緊縮。  
努力忍住嘴角上揚，他蹙緊眉頭俯身下去邊咬著戀人突出的喉結，邊伸手套弄著勃然柱身，邊含糊說著山田的山田醬這星期好想裕翔、好寂寞、  
寂寞到竟然連續數天在夢中夢見戀人，第三天醒來時的躁熱連做家務也消散不退，他唯有躲在浴室裡回憶著過往情事與夢中騎跨在自己身上搖動的中島，開著蓮蓬頭以水聲掩蓋自瀆的喘息，暫時屏蔽正被戀人無視的難受。  
然而這卻讓他在工作時被對方不瞅不睬，更感到空虛寂寞冷。  
這下十倍也還不清了吧。  
「嗯啊、ヤマ、啊、」  
將戀人釋放在他手心裡的濁白沾在猛烈起伏中的胸口與乳尖上，豔紅唇瓣從鎖骨起為戀人逐寸吮吸去濕潤，逐寸留下絳紅印記，假裝聽不到戀人喘著氣提醒他接下來還有演唱會的巨蛋巡迴場，假裝記不起演出時有光裸上身的時候。  
「嘖、有事我會負責、」  
「可是、やま、」拉開纏在腰上的兩條長腿，山田瞇起眼睛逼近戀人面前，沒有掩蓋比困惑滋長得更快的焦躁，挑起眉將本來已抽出的指節停留在入口處打轉，務求讓戀人能感受到同樣的焦躁，怎料對方竟然伸手抵開他的靠近。「你前幾天明明有腰痛⋯⋯」  
就算不瞅不睬，戀人始終關注他，細微到連他偷偷扶腰也留意到。  
「試試看就知道還痛不痛。」  
山田當然聽得出中島求他手下留情的弦外之音，可他不會停下來。  
拿開擋在甬道口的雙手重新交疊於頸後，他扶著挺立緩緩進入那僅屬於他的久違的狹窄裡，緊密包裹讓他忍不住發出舒適的喟歎，但仍必須按捺衝動，直到戀人軟嫩內壁重新記起他的形狀。  
痛不欲生的半禁欲生活終於能畫上句點。  
將側臥的戀人摟抱在身前，讓戀人迷戀的胸肌緊貼在突出的蝴蝶骨上，山田半吻半咬著中島豔紅的耳廓，不時將臉埋進散發汗香的淺棕髮裡吸取能力般大口吸氣，腰胯持續往已然柔軟下來的內穴頻密頂動。  
比起接連高潮快被搾乾體力和理智的戀人，被慾望滅頂的山田覺得自己從未如此清醒。  
「やま、你好了沒、嗚嗯、」  
「嗯、裕翔要投降嗎⋯⋯」  
「啊啊、投很多、次了、哈啊、不要⋯⋯」

在岡本宣佈留學前，他們已經著手預備暫時八人體制的演唱會。歌單當然以八人體制的專輯作主幹，其他單曲都要討論安排出合適位置，讓整場演唱會流程達到粉絲期望又能緊密扣題。  
山田突然提出加入兩年前專輯裡的歌，在全部人沉默之中辯稱Tasty就是Senes，完全符合感覺或是愛的主題，於是寫上歌名的磁貼就一直佔據在白板候選歌單上的一個角落裡靜候佳音。  
可惜它到拍板將歌單定好那天都不曾移動到正選位置。  
經紀人和團員都仍然擔心山田腰痛的狀況。雖然從受傷至今快要兩年，情況已進展到幾乎痊癒，跳舞也不必總是遷就腰椎能夠承受的力度自由舞動，連Banger Night的舞蹈加上整天PV拍攝都不成問題，但現場演出到底有太多不穩定因素，大家還是勸山田小心至上。  
中島在戀人以眼神尋求援助時，選擇避開那強烈要求著他挺身而出做證人說出親身經驗過的供詞的雙眼，決定眼不見為淨，低頭撥弄放在桌面上的手機。  
誰要透露自己總是在山田家過夜的事。  
微鼓著腮瞇著眼想要回以狠惡眼神，隔著長桌在另一端的山田卻一改剛剛的著急，托著下巴勾起唇末，笑得有些意味深長，讓他後背有點涼意。  
手機震動了：『今晚我一定要讓裕翔滿意到能投Tasty U一票。』  
反轉手機重新置放在桌上，貫徹眼不見為淨的原則，中島在這場會議不再與戀人有任何眼神接觸。  
而事實是到下次開會時，他確實把贊成票投給了這首歌。  
莫說連工作人員和經紀人在內，反對的團員已有六票。早就預知這個結果的中島也不過是為了讓戀人能夠心理平衡而做出被側目的抉擇，只求山田別再以為是因為愛得不夠、感覺得不夠所以他才不投贊成！  
被除他們倆以外全員否決的那首歌等到巨蛋場終於有復活機會。  
山田雲淡風輕地提起這首歌也許能放到需要延長演出時間的巨蛋場裡，反正飯聽到肯定會尖叫聲此起彼伏帶動高潮。  
有岡二話不說就拆穿山田說你到底有多想要一雪前恥，不過就是沒頂到胯。狡辯說不想留下遺憾總得讓DVD收錄到的山田開始和有岡進行日常幼稚園式吵架，高木和薮插嘴想讓兩個老大不小的小朋友冷靜點，卻掃到颱風尾被山田冷眼質問兩年前的收錄是不是有缺憾、是不是！  
知念單手撐著頭，斜眼看向忙於當精英律師而顯得疲累的中島。看中島呆滯到雙眼放空趴在桌上看團員過於激烈的交流全無反應，知念伸手在對方面前晃了晃，中島才慢條斯理地轉過頭來問他怎麼了。  
「ゆてぃ你還好嗎？」手心摸摸嚴密遮擋額頭與眉眼的瀏海，知念拉著椅子靠過去一起趴在桌子上，「你今天好腫。」彼此都是早起就會臉腫腫的體質，每次見面都會在完全清醒啟動後互相調侃今天早上有多水腫，何況認識十年以上朝夕相對，知念大概能以水腫程度猜出中島前一天有多疲倦。  
中島搖搖頭，本來細小的臉埋在手肘裡變得更小，知念隱約聽到對方說昨天拍攝早就結束，只是去了やま家──以親友的隱性禽獸屬性加恐怖的體力持久度，配合中島盲目欣賞讚歎戀人外貌的習慣，這結果、也難怪。  
「哦～所以上次ゆてぃ有投贊成。」中島僅從手肘裡露出疑惑視線，對上團內末子已掌握重要機密卻還一副天真無邪的模樣，「使用者果然最清楚、」突然間理解到知念口中的使用者是什麼意思，中島猛然站起身，慌張捂住對方翹得過分的貓嘴，順利將全場包括山田和有岡的焦點轉移到自己身上。  
窘困地賠著笑表示沒事跟知念在鬧著玩而已哈哈哈，中島說著抱歉抱歉讓大家繼續會議就好；幸好有這一著，會議才能夠從幼稚園吵架恢復回到正常軌道上。  
Tasty U順利擠走新歌加入巨蛋場的歌單，總算讓山田彌補兩年前的畢生遺憾在收錄場裡盡情頂胯了。  
台下歌迷叫得撕心裂肺，中島偷移視線看向正在閃閃發亮的戀人。  
戀人又可以繼續自信滿滿用世界第一自戀的模樣來舞動了。  
沒事就好。

「ヤマ、你頂夠了沒、嗯嗚、」  
嗯、看在終生幸福長得這麼可愛的份上、

「還夾這麼緊、怎麼可能夠、」  
說好的十倍奉還啊。

哇他是真心的想要雪恥  
by Sense or Love福岡巨蛋場看著STAR頂胯的我

從自己生日趕到2020白色情人節終於趕得上說一聲快樂了


End file.
